


Обнимать разрешается!

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2018. Бета: Сержант Морковкин, volhinskamorda





	Обнимать разрешается!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permission to Hug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174807) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



— Что-то случилось? — спросил МакГи.

— Да, — ответил Ривз. — Нет. Не знаю. Глупости какие-то.

— Ну ладно…

— Эбби меня не обнимает, — выпалил Ривз. — Всех остальных обнимает. Даже Гиббса! Но не меня. Я же говорю, глупости.

МакГи пожал плечами.

— Ну так разреши ей это делать.

— Что?

— Скажи ей, что она может обнимать тебя, когда вздумается, — сказал МакГи. — Это все из-за семинара о сексуальных домогательствах, который был несколько лет назад. Думаю, она не догадывается, что ты не в курсе.

— И она не подумает, что это странно?

— Эбби? — улыбнулся МакГи. — Ты думаешь, Эбби может посчитать что-то странным?

Ривз рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, дружище.


End file.
